


Sorry I Can't Be Perfect

by shaneo6930



Series: The Earth is Moving verse [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jackson Needs a Hug, Jackson's dad is terrible, M/M, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, a good support system, we hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: After a fight with his father, Stiles comforts Jackson in his own way.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: The Earth is Moving verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988482
Comments: 19
Kudos: 130





	Sorry I Can't Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. Something I wrote instead of the second chapter of the social distancing story. 
> 
> Title from the song Perfect by Simple Plan.
> 
> I have also made an official playlist for the Earth is Moving universe! Listen and enjoy!  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5suyT_mbkr71xjyswX-Lsrq7v-v0t5Q0

Jackson paced around his room anxiously with his phone at his ear. 

"Dad, I'm not being insolent," he said, stopping to rest his head against the window. "Why can't you be proud and happy like a normal parent? Like mom. She was ecstatic when I told her."

Through the window he saw into his boyfriend Stiles' window. Stiles was sitting at his desk typing. He then looked up from his keyboard and smiled. He held up a sign that simply said "love you." 

The sign system was Stiles' idea. A way to quietly communicate. Each had a stack of signs by their window for certain occasions. Feeling what was coming on, Jackson dug through his pile and picked up one that said "come over?" 

Stiles just nodded in response and left the room. 

"I'm not talking back," Jackson said once more into the phone. "Why do you always interpret me sharing my side as talking back?"

Jackson sat on his bed and listened to his father ranting some more. After what felt like an eternity, Stiles finally came in the room.

"Hey, sorry. Your mom caught me and needed a Guinea Pig for some recipe she's testing." 

Jackson waved him in the room. "Listen, dad, I don't care that I'm a legacy. I'm not turning down a full ride scholarship that I busted my ass for playing varsity lacrosse to go to some stuffy ivy league filled with nothing but stuck up trust fund babies who pay people to wipe their asses." 

Stiles chuckled at his boyfriend's remark, then realized he was being serious. 

"Berkley has the better program. I want to go there. Well, you know what. I'm done defending myself now. I'm blocking your number. Call mom when you get your head out of your ass and realize I'm not your property." 

Stiles could hear Mr. Whittemore ranting some more as Jackson's face dropped from anger to pure rage mixed with despair. 

"Fuck you," Jackson said before ending the call. "ASSHOLE!!!!" he yelled before throwing the phone down to the floor, a tear streaming down his face. 

He looked at Stiles. "Will you lie down with me?" He asked. "Just hold me?" 

Stiles wordlessly moved to the bed, sat down beside Jackson, and took the boy in his arms. "You want me to get your phone?" He asked. "It might be broken."

"If it's broken, he can't call back," Jackson muttered. "Why do I let him do this to me? Make me feel this way." 

"What did he say?" Stiles asked as they laid down. Stiles wrapped his legs around Jackson's, completely enveloping him in his embrace. "If you're comfortable telling me."

"He wants me to go to Oxford," Jackson told Stiles. As he snuggled his head into his boyfriend's chest. "Like he did. Like his father and brother and every Whittemore man in recorded history."

"But your scholarship--"

"It's not just the scholarship that's stopping me. Or that you're going to Berkley or that it's close to home and I can come home and see mom and the guys. He wants me to leave the country. I love the idea of going to England for vacation, but this man wants his 17 year old son to pull up all of his roots and move by himself to another country." 

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Stiles said before he kissed the top of Jackson's head. "You never have to explain yourself to me."

"Thank you." 

They laid in silence, hearing as Jackson's mom Constance could be heard yelling. "He called mom," Jackson said. "He's the only person who's ever pissed her off that much." 

"Sounds like she's really ripping him a new asshole," Stiles pointed out. 

"She's good at that," Jackson muttered. "The only reason he still had anything left after the divorce was because of his family."

"The awful ones you spent the holidays with? The ones you had to get baked to survive?" 

"No, that's my mom's family. The old money Whittemores make them look warm and cuddly." 

"Shit, you won the adopted family lottery, didn't you?" Stiles said with a slight giggle. 

"Fuck, that was insensitive. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"No, it was funny," Jackson said. He then started laughing himself.

"Normal parents would I don't know, be over the fucking moon that they didn't have to pay for their kid's education!" They heard Constance yell. "I know I am! And he'd be doing something he loves. Yes that fucking matters! Maybe he doesn't want to be a lawyer. Maybe he saw what a cunt it turned you into!"

Stiles gave off a snort laugh. "Shit," he said. "I think we've gone past a new hole."

Jackson remained silent, focusing on a spot on the wall. A silence Stiles immediately noticed. 

"Baby, you okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"What is it?"

Jackson pointed to the shelf above his homework desk. "You see that ribbon?" He asked.

"Yeah. I noticed it when I was looking at your Lacrosse trophies."

"Remember 6th grade? School wide spelling bee?" 

"I remember you dominated it," Stiles said proudly. "I was eliminated second. Damn silent P."

Jackson giggled. "Yeah. I remember that too." He shifted and sat up. Stiles sat up beside him. 

"I came in second. Out of the whole school, second. I remember the ribbon ceremony. I was so happy. Mom and dad came. Mom being there wasn't new. She went to everything of mine. Dad though? I was ecstatic. He never made the time.

"Top 3 got their ribbons. The kids who got first and 3rd immediately ran to their parents and were greeted with hugs. I went to my dad, and you know what he said to me?"

Stiles already felt anger pooling in his stomach. "What?" He asked. 

"My dad looked me dead in the eye and said 'If you'd studied more, you could have won.'"

Stiles hugged Jackson harder. "I always thought he was an asshole," he said. 

The sound of Constance arguing with her ex husband still filtered into the room. Jackson sighed. "Maybe I should just do what he wants. Shut him up."

Stiles moved to where he was looking right into Jackson's eyes. "If you're going to let one stupid prick ruin your life, you're not the man I thought you were," he said. 

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Did you just quote Legally Blonde?"

"Did it work?"

Jackson laughed. "Yeah, I was just talking stupid."

"Good." Stiles kissed the tip of Jackson's nose and got comfortable again.

The two lay in near silence for a bit, nearly falling asleep until Constance's yelling woke them up. 

"You know what?" She yelled. "If you think like that, just go fuck yourself." 

They then listened to her make her way up the stairs and open the door.

"Jackson?" She said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Jackson replied. "What did he have to say?"

Constance sat down in Jackson's desk chair, and started petting Chewie, who was curled up asleep in his lacrosse stick. "I'm sure the same shit he said to you," she answered. "Including how you'd never make it without his influence." 

Jackson sat up, bringing Stiles with him. Stiles let go of his boyfriend and sat beside him. 

"That's a far cry from what he told me," Jackson said. 

"What did he say?"

Jackson shifted uncomfortably in his bed. "He said…," he started. "He said that if he knew I was going to be so disrespectful, he'd have left me at the hospital you got me from." 

A look of pure fury crossed Constance's face. "I am going to New York and ripping his shriveled little balls off. Not like he knew how to use them."

"No, mom, it's okay" Jackson told her. "I don't want to think about it anymore."

"I'm still gonna get him legally though."

"How?" Stiles asked. "You can't really prosecute people for being assholes. Or else my chemistry teacher would be locked up."

Constance laughed. "I'm thinking more of a binding contract that says David has to pay for Jackson's expenses at school. And refrain from contact unless absolutely necessary."

"Can you do that?" Jackson asked. 

"If he doesn't want a secret exposed, he will," Constance told him. 

Stiles grabbed Jackson's hand. "You know what?" He said. "Let's have a date night tonight. Go to Beacon Drive-in for a couple tacos, then drive around all night blasting songs about Carrie Underwood killing asshole men?" 

Jackson smiled. "You know exactly how to cheer me up. just give me 20 minutes to get ready?"

"Sure," Stiles answered with a smile. "I'll go get a shower too." He kissed Jackson lightly and stood up. "Bye, Mrs. Whittemore."

"See you later, Stiles," Constance said, motioning for Stiles to come in for a hug, which the boy accepted. "Thanks for being here for him."

"I always will be."

With that, Stiles left. Jackson went to his closet and started going through his clothes. After retrieving a shirt he turned back to his mom. "Thank you," he said softly. "For everything,"

"What do you mean 'everything?'" Constance asked.

"I mean everything. Standing up for me. Staying with me through all that with dad, and through his bullshit today."

"Oh honey," she answered standing up and pulling her son in for a hug. "Of course I'm here for you. You're my son. I may not have given birth to you, but you're just as much a part of me as if I had." 

"I love you, mom." 

Constance squeezed her son's shoulders. "I love you too, kid," she said. "Now if you don't get ready for your date with that boy, I'm going with him."

Jackson laughed. "Mom."

"What? Tacos and Carrie Underwood music? That's a mom's dream!" 

She left the room as Jackson started to gather his clothes.

Before he left to shower, he took one of the signs off of the pile and placed it on the window as a message for Stiles. "Love You."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Remember to Kudos and comment!


End file.
